


Huey's lessons from Michael

by Ash2000z



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Huey reunites with his friend Michael who moved to the neighborhood. It's the weekend Michael is spending his day's with Huey. To catch up on what they've missed out on together as friends.
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman, Michael Caesar/Huey Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Man I've missed you so much." Huey came to michael and hugged him. "Huey you were never gone to me we're friends i would never forget you." He smiled at Huey. "To be honest I had problems of my own." Huey blushed embarrassingly. "Yeah?" Michael questioned.  
He looked at him with a unsure expression. "I'm crushing on a certain someone." Then started to laugh oddly. "So have you kissed a girl before?" Michael stared at him. "Well...not that I know of. He stopped himself from hugging. "We should practice here silly shall I start it off?" He asked. Huey face went red with a unsure expression. "You're gonna kiss me?" Michael smiled at him nodding his head.  
"Try to imagine me to be jazmine." He grabbed huey by the hands. "J-Jazmine?..." blushing uncontrollably as he gazed at his friend. "Yes I'm gonna kiss you now." He moved in and kissed Huey on his lips. Then pulled himself away once it was over. "How was it?" Michael asked. Huey was stunned in silence he only looked at Michael. "Unusually satisfying I never knew something like a kiss would be so meanful." He stood on his tippy toes and moved his face to michael's and kissed him instead. Michael was blushing uncontrollably as his friend kissed him. But then Michael pulled himself away and turned his head facing another way. "Woah woah woah Huey we're practicing not going steady or anything."  
"Right, your so right guess I got carried away." Huey grabbed Michael by the hand and walked to a tree. He sat down and Michael did so too. "What now? Michael I need some more advice on how to get Jazmine to like me." Michael stared at him silently and blinked a few times.  
He came back to his senses but still was in shock. "Michael, H-Hello!? You in there?" Huey took his arms and started to shake him. "I...I think I'm in love too Huey." He said. "Huh just now, with who?" Huey asked. "With you that last kiss felt so warm and filled with love." He moved in closer to huey and placed one of his hand on his friends face. "I love you." He kissed Huey's cheek.


	2. Love have limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael falls for his friend. Huey is hoping to get more advice. Both of them come to their senses and decides to make something else work.

"Your eyes are a nice color i just love to look at them." Huey said. His friend blushed at him. "I really like your smart babble, we have so much in common." He replied. "You think I babble about issues and meanful stuff I believe in, Michael?" He angrily pouted. Michael hesitated, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant I enjoy your smart talk Huey, it's what makes you special." He said. He fell on top of Huey. Pinning him on the ground as he held both of His arms down. Huey continued to stare at Michael. "Are you gonna do that lion king type of shit to me?" He asked. "No why would I, I just wanna taste your lips again and feel them against mine." Sighing right before he kissed Huey but then, someone interrupted. "You guys are sassy ass faggots." Riley laughed at them. "Riley your too stupid to understand what were up too anyways you can't judge us." Huey replied. His head turned to see his brother who stood infront of them. "Me? Stupid? Since when, you know what nevermind that don't answer that." Michael began to laugh. "We we're acting Huey and i have roles Riley. He looked at Riley with a smirk. "Roles, gay roles?" Riley questioned. "No not at all." Michael replied.


	3. Jasmine unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey goes for his girl jazmine

As huey was held underneath Michael a unexpected person arrived. Their shadow stood next to Riley. Pink shoes, and a pretty pink dress was seen. From both boys before looking upwards at the person. "Jazmine?" Huey questioned. She smiled and nodded at him. "Hi Huey, hi Michael." Jazmine stared at them happily. "Hey Jazmine isn't something odd about their position?" Riley stared at her. "Uh...I dunno maybe." She continued to look at them, her face was in confusion. "No we were just acting doing some roles guys. "Acting huh?" Jasmine smiled at both of them. "Jasmine I find you to be actually my match when it comes to love." Huey said he pushed Michael off and walked over to her. She looked at him and blushed. He took her by the hands and stared into her eyes. "Let's go to our tree and lay underneath the sun." Jazmine nodded, "sure huey it's a date." They both walked off and the distance leaving michael and Riley behind. "Damn Riley this is all your fault!" Michael was mad his expression was a angry expression. 


End file.
